


Настоящая причина экологической катастрофы

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018





	Настоящая причина экологической катастрофы

Лучше всего в жизни Слава умел вертеться, ни один глобус не смог бы вертеться так проворно, как он. Этим своим качеством Слава неимоверно гордился и выпячивал его непроизвольно, вместе со свисающим над поношенной пряжкой, пролезающим сквозь пуговицы пивным брюшком.  
Он вертелся на работе, с легкостью переживая четвёртое поколение начальников.  
Он вертелся по дороге домой, находя на улице ценные вещи. В прошлом месяце он нашёл четыре пылесоса, два кресла и стол с тремя ножками. Четвёртая ножка у Славы на антресолях лежала ещё с зимы, встала на суперклей совсем как родная. Мужик он был рукастый, все говорили, что жене со Славой повезло. Глобус он, кстати, тоже нашёл и пер его на плече через весь район от автобусной остановки — огромный, в пол-Славы высотой. Теперь в нем хранились инструменты, потому что полные бутылки в доме не задерживались так долго, чтобы храниться где-то, кроме холодильника, да и там едва успевали остыть.  
Во сне Слава тоже вертелся, подергивал пальцами по ночам и прихватывал одеяло. Когда снилось что-то особенно ценное, до утра он заматывался в одеяло весь, тогда жена, не просыпаясь, толкала его под бок и выдергивала из-под Славы кусок, чтобы укрыться. И так однажды со злости потянула, что вывернула себе в сон всего Славу. Проснулась, а его нигде нет.  
Слава же, оказавшись во сне жены, не растерялся и сразу начал делать там ремонт из подручных материалов: огрызков рекламы, обмылков сериалов и прочей нагроможденной за годы ерунды. Рано или поздно Слава бы наверняка сделал для жены самый лучший на свете сон, но в тот же день она залезла на его стол, чтобы разобрать завалы на антресолях, а четвёртая ножка возьми и подломись. Сверху ей на голову упал патефон, подобранный Славой под старый Новый год, вполне ещё рабочий. Ничего страшного не случилось, гематома рассосалась, как утверждали все врачи, но сны жена Славы видеть с тех пор перестала. Как отрубило.  
Глобус, патефон, поломанный стол и ещё много десятков невероятно полезных Славиных находок она с сестрой, стоило выписаться из больницы, вынесла на свалку у подъезда. Там Слава и поселился, между плоскогубцами и кусачками, и принялся неутомимо выдумывать, как бы вывернуться обратно.  
Воробьи с тех пор сидели на глобусе и клевали арктические льды, ускоряя наступление глобального потепления.


End file.
